The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus and a method for use therewith, an image providing system and an image providing method, and a program. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus capable of reducing image quality deterioration and a method for use therewith, an image providing system and an image providing method, and a program.
Various image providing systems for providing image data stored in a server to a client terminal device have been proposed.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-172001 proposes a system for performing predetermined image processing such that requirements such as an image quality and a format specified by a client terminal device are satisfied at the side of a server, and then providing image data acquired by the processing.